1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to layout tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable bolt circle layout apparatus wherein the same is arranged for orienting a bolt circle pattern at various radial distances from a central axial position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various layout tool structure has been utilized in the prior art for providing a layout of various measurements relative to a workpiece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,594 to Shlager sets forth a layout tool for locating holes in structural steel wherein the tool is positionable within an "I" beam channel to position and orient holes relative to the "I" beam channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,972 to Kormos sets forth an expandable arbor for locating an axis of an internal bore or surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,307 to Wightman, Jr. sets forth a face plate template to establish a predetermined size recess for a face plate of a door latch or lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,399 to Kragt sets forth a marking template arranged for positioning a marker tool to define positions of cuts and holes to be made into an underlying workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,166 to Barker sets forth an adjustable drill template mounted to various cabinet doors and drawers for orienting proper positioning of bores to be drilled in the underlying door and drawer structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable bolt circle layout apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.